Auf den Mund gefallen
by Seelitz-Fan
Summary: Romeo fällt auf den Mund von Benjamin. Wie werden beide reagieren?


Es ist ein normaler Tag auf dem Schloss Einstein. Benjamin sitzt zusammen mit seinem Zimmerpartner Romeo und ihrem Freund Josh auf seinem Zimmer.

"Habt ihr Lust auf Basketball?" fragt Romeo

"Klar" sagen Benjamin und Josh.

"Geht ihr schonmal vor und ich hole den Ball" sagt Benjamin

Josh und Romeo verlassen das Zimmer, während Benjamin den Ball holt

Josh und Romeo stehen schon auf der Treppe, als Benjamin mit dem Ball kommt.

"Ich hab den Ball" sagt Benjamin und begibt sich auch zur Treppe.

Doch als er gerade die Treppe hinunter geht, stolpert er und fällt die Treppe herunter. Der Ball fällt springt die Treppe herunter und rollt bis zum Lehrerzimmer. Während Josh dem Ball hinterher schaut, fällt Benjamin die Treppe weiter herunter und stürzt direkt auf Romeo's Mund. Romeo, der Mitten auf der Treppe steht, versucht noch stehen zu bleiben, doch auch er stürzt und fällt die Treppe herunter. Während Romeo und Benjamin die Treppe herunter purzeln, berühren sich ihre Münder noch ein zweites Mal. Langsam kommen sie und Unter an. Romeo liegt auf dem Boden und Benjamin liegt über ihm, mit den Händen am Boden abgestützt.

"Geht es euch gut?" fragt Josh während er die Treppe hinunter eilt.

"Mir geht es gut" sagt Romeo

"Ich glaube ich habe mir etwas geprellt" sagt Benjamin mit rotem Kopf.

"Ich glaube ich gehe besser zu Frau Seifert. Ihr könnt ruhig spielen gehen" sagt er

"OK!" Antworten die beiden.

Josh geht den Ball holen und geht danach mit Romeo nach draußen.

"Haben sich unsere Münder wirklich berührt?" denkt Benjamin immer noch mit rotem Kopf.

Plötzlich bekommt er eine Latte. So schnell er kann, rennt er in sein Zimmer. Er legt sich auf sein Bett und vergräbt sein Gesicht im Kissen.

"Ist das eben wirklich passiert?" fragt er sich in Gedanken.

Er setz sich hin und starrt in die Luft. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Romeo kommt rein.

"Hey" sagt er.

" Ähmm ..." Benjamin weiß nicht was er sagen sollt.

"Was machst du hier" fragt Benjamin.

"Ich habe Josh gesagt, dass ich mal nach dir sehen werde" antwortet Romeo.

"Ich weiß, dass es nur eine Ausrede war" sagt er.

"Haben wir uns da wirklich durch meine Tollpatschigkeit geküsst?" fragt Benjamin

"Ja" antwortet Romeo

"Wieso bist du denn eigentlich ins Zimmer gegangen, anstatt Basketball mitzuspielen?" fragt er.

"Es war mir peinlich" sagt Benjamin mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Es war ja nicht mit Absicht" sagt Romeo mit einem Lächeln.

"Komm lass uns Basketball spielen gehen, Josh wartet und..." sagt Romeo.

Doch bevor er den Satz beenden kann, kommt Benjamin auf ihn zu und küsst ihn .

"Ich, ich wollte es nicht, aber ..." sagt Benjamin.

Doch Romeo legt seinen Finger auf Benjamin's Mund.

"Es war schön" sagt er.

"Wirklich?" fragt Benjamin.

"Ja" antwortet Romeo.

"Wenn du Lust hast, können wir noch mehr machen" sagt Romeo.

"Aber was ist mit Josh" fragt Benjamin

"Der kann ruhig warten" antwortet Romeo.

Romeo schmeißt Benjamin aufs Bett und steckt ihm seine Zunge in den Mund. Benjamin ist ganz überrascht, doch es gefällt ihm. Benjamin setzt sich hin und Romeo zieht ihm sein T-Shirt aus. Romeo legt ihn wieder hin und steckt ihn seine Zunge nochmal in den Hals. Dann hört Romeo auf und beginnt seine Brustwarzen zu lecken. Ein kleines Stöhnen entweicht aus Benjamin's Mund. Romeo geht weiter runter und öffnet die Hose von Benjamin.

"Hey" sagt Benjamin

"Was ist?" fragt Romeo

"Lass mich auch mal was von dir sehen" antwortet Benjamin

Benjamin öffnet Romeo's Hose, wirft sie weg und legt Romeo auf den Bauch. Er zieht seine Boxeshorts herunter und knetet seinen Arsch.

"Du hast aber nen geilen knackigen Arsch" sagt Benjamin.

Benjamin spreizt Romeo's Arschbacken.

"Was hast du vor?" fragt Romeo

Doch ohne zu antworteten steckt Benjamin seinen Zeigefinger in Romeo's Arsch. Benjamin steckt ihn aus und rein, während Romeo dabei lustvoll stöhnt.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür.

"Wann kommt ihr denn ..." Fragt Josh.

Josh stockt, denn bei dem Anblick von Romeo und Benjamin, weiß er nicht was er sagen soll.

Auch Romeo und Benjamin sind erstarrt.

"Es ist nicht das wonach es aussieht" sagt Benjamin mit knallrotem Kopf

"Doch, das ist es" erwidert Josh

Benjamin und Romeo wissen nicht was sie sagen sollen.

"Habt ihr Bock, wenn ich mitmache" fragt Josh

verdutzt schauen sich Romeo und Benjamin an.

"Klar" sagen die beiden mit breitem Grinsen.

Josh wirft seine Klamotten von sich und steigt mit zu Romeo und Benjamin ins Bett.


End file.
